The Queen of Hatred (Legacy)
Normal= |-|Bad Mood= "The world in divided into good and evil. I stand with justice. If I am good, there must be evil too. Without evils, I cannot exist. Who would save the world then?" - The Queen of Hatred The Queen of Hatred (O-01-04-W), known also by her original and previous name Magical Girl; is an Abnormality with the appearance of a young, pale-skinned girl with long, light-blue hair and yellow, Japanese-stylized eyes. She has a pink and black heart-shaped hairclip in her hair, wears light blue tights, pink shoes, a pink outfit similar to a school girl uniform, a pink layered/pleated skirt and jacket, and a small pink ribbon on her neck. She is holding a pink staff with yellow rings, and at the top of it is a pink star with a heart-shaped hole on its center. The star is adorned by a pair of small white wings. A light-blue heart-shaped object with a small star-shaped hole on its center is at the bottom. Ability Her special ability is "In the Name of Love and Hate", which triggered when she remains in a bad mood. Passively, The Queen of Hatred changes along with her current mood. While in a good mood, she deals minor psychological damage and additionally she can restore some of the agent's Mental gauge. Once she enters in a neutral mood, her pose changes, she start to deal compound damage instead and from this point to bad mood, her preferences are changed. Once in her bad mood, her pose changes again and the amount of damage dealt increase. If she stays in a bad mood for too long, she will transform into a hostile light-blue snake-like creature, with black, empty eye sockets, a pink lower jaw, a pink ribbon on her chest, a pair of big white wings attached to her body by a pink heart-shaped object, and an arm coming out of her head that has pink claws at the end. The Queen of Hatred will start to wander and teleport through the facility, attacking any employees in sight with a charged beam, dealing constant physical damage to anyone caught in the attack. Notably, however, the attack leaves some space in between Magical Serpent and the damage hitbox. As a result, an attacker actively attacking her will not be hit, as they are too close to be caught in the beam. This makes her much more manageable, although it could be a bug. Notably, The Queen of Hatred can actually damage other abnormalities, but cannot suppress them like employees can. Origin The details of her origin are currently unknown. Caretaking The Queen of Hatred responds best to consensus and amusement work. She likes cleanliness and nutrition and hates violence. However, this changes when she's in a bad mood. While in a bad mood, she likes cleanliness, nutrition and violence and hates consensus and amusement work. The player should be aware of her mood before sending in an employee. When her mood is close to neutral, it's wise to pause right before the employee enters the room, and look at her appearance. If she is visibly upset, change the employees action accordingly. Like all Abnormalities, her energy output changes depending on her mood. She produces the most energy when she's at her happiest. She produces a moderate amount of energy when neutral, and drains a moderate amount of energy when distressed. The Queen of Hatred's mood gauge is divided into 3 sections, distressed, neutral and happy. Under the 35%, she will feel distressed, between 35% and 70%, she will be neutral; and above 70%, she will feel happy. * "We've realized that The Queen of Hatred is more likely to transform when she's in a bad condition." * "Only employees who are 'Rationalists' and 'Principlists' were able to put her under anesthesia." * "Although it was only for a while, when The Queen of Hatred was put under anesthesia, her condition did not worsen. But it only seemed to work when The Queen of Hatred's condition were either bad or usual." * "However, when employees continuously put The Queen of Hatred under anesthesia, The Queen of Hatred's condition got worse than before and eventually, she transformed." * "When The Queen of Hatred is in a good mood, she seemed to show amicable attitude towards the others. This fact was confirmed when employee 's visit to The Queen of Hatred's room also recovering his mental health." Encyclopedia Entries * "Creature has the appearance of a woman ready fight any villain for peace and justice." * "Generally the creature is kind and polite to the employee and is able to converse casually. Creature continues to believe that it is a hero sent to save the world and is considerably proud of that fact." * "When the creature is faced with 'Anxiety' or 'Skepticism', within 2-4 days its outer persona changes and creature displays symptoms of dissociative disorder." * "Its definition of good and evil is fixed in its mind. Some assume that, when the creature's beliefs led to the horrible doubt about the existence of evil, it chose to become 'evil' to negate that doubt." * "After 'enraged' behavior passes, it does not remember its own behavior. There is no need to remind the creature of past events." * "Employee M4032: so, how are you doing today? Magical girl : Great. It's quiet in here and the world is peaceful. Peace is a great thing. No more villains. Right?" * "Employee M4032 : You look a bit blue today. Magical girl: Still great. World is peaceful, in here it's... (Creature fell silent) (Omitted) Employee M4032 : Hey, are you alright? Magical girl: Why is it still so peaceful? I lieve to defeat evil villains. The world doesn't need me at all, does it? Oh, did I tell you I'm a witch? I was chosen to bring peace in to the world. But today, it's already quiet. (Creature continued to murmur incomprehensible words by itself)" * "(The creature showed signs of anxiety and compulsive behavior; it didn't even notice when the Employee came into the room) Magical girl : The world in divided into good and evil. I stand with justice. If I am good, there must be evil too. Without evils, I cannot exist. Who would save the world then? After these symptoms where displayed she was sedated with enough anesthetic to last 3 days." * "Interview LogS3_4921 Personnel clearance must be Level 3 or higher to read this document. This recording is from the date of , incident number The Abnomality used the confinement facility's emergency phone to call a employee member in the Emergency Response Department. Magical girl: (Continued sobbing noises) Employee : Emergency Response Department. Identification, please. Magical girl : I.. I did it. Oh, I, I couldn't stop myself. If someone died, the blood's on my hands. I ruined everything. I betrayed those people who were so kind to me. I don't remember . . . Employee: What happened? Magical girl : I don't know. They aren't moving. There is so much blood. I'm sorry. I just want to say, sorry. (Omitted) Three corpses were found in the Abnormality's containment room. The discovered bodies were of the employees assigned to prevent incidents. Afterwards, the Little Witch lost recollection of the entire incident." Flavour Text * "The potential threat of The Queen of Hatred is well known throughout most employees. Stay cautious." * "The Queen of Hatred seems to be good to us until now, but caution is required." * "The Queen of Hatred is welcoming with a radiant smile who is just coming into the room." * "The Queen of Hatred wants to talk more about how the world has become peaceful thanks to herself." * "Her 'Magic jewelry' around her neck is glinting in the sunlight." * "She talks about 'Duty' to . She whisper that Her duty is very important and secretive." * "Employee has finished for The Queen of Hatred, but Magical is upset and complains." * "In fact, 'peace' is not what The Queen of Hatred desires." * "The Queen of Hatred is one of the most active and cheerful girls out of all the Abnormality . But that may not be all." * "The Queen of Hatred is humming while looking out the window, looking well." * "Her 'Magic shoes' occasionally tap together and make a cheerful sound." * "She talks about 'Justice' to . She whispers that her work itself is justice." * "The Queen of Hatred is saying greetings to . 'It's a nice day today!'" * "The Queen of Hatred is talking about a villain who had been reformed virtuously by herself. As compliments, she laughs delightfully." * "She bursts into laughter as she mumbles her transformation spell." * "Employee has finished on The Queen of Hatred. The Queen of Hatred looks somewhere beyond the employee with vacant expression without a word." Trivia * There is a possibility that the The Queen of Hatred's second form can be instructed to fight other hostile Abnormalities. However, although she can fight other Abnormalities when escaping, her attacks are not very effective against them in some cases. * The Queen of Hatred has an alternative name in her encyclopedia entries, which is 'Little Witch'. * The Queen of Hatred seems like a reference to the genre of 'Mahō shōjo' or 'Magical girls', which are commonly represented in anime and manga, which is about girls who use magical powers or objects to defeat the antagonists. The outfit of The Queen of Hatred is also a reference to the common outfits of the protagonists. * The Queen of Hatred transforming into a monstrous form when her mood is very low holds a particularly strong resemblance to the way Mahō Shōjo work in the Puella Magi Madoka Magica. The Queen of Hatred being referred to as the "Little Witch" further reinforces the similarities as the monsters born when Mahō Shōjo succumb to despair are called Witches. * The Queen of Hatred is implied to be emotionally if not outright mentally unstable through encyclopedia entries and her idle animation. * The last letter in her subject number, which classifies the risk level of the Abnormality, was H''' (HE) instead of '''W (WAW) for some time. This was due to an update, increasing her risk level but not changing the last letter of her subject number. * The Queen of Hatred is the only abnormality at the moment which doesn't have a Final Observation dialogue. * The Queen of Hatred used to be called Magical Girl, but its name was changed after a recent update in the game. * The Queen of Hatred seems to be related to The King of Greed, by similar names and that they used to be called 'Magical Girls' before, beside of some plot related to them apparently. Gallery Magical Girl Good Mood.png|The Queen of Hatred in her good mood Magical Girl Neutral Mood.png|The Queen of Hatred in her 'Neutral' mood Magical Girl Sedated.png|Sedated effect File:Mgtransform.png|Transforming File:snek1.png|Her second form File:snek2.png|Charging File:snek3.png|Attack ani_1-1.gif|Good and Neutral Mood animation Category:Abnormalities Category:WAW Category:Original Category:Humanoid Category:Legacy